


Wait for the Sun

by orphan_account



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Comfort, M/M, Trans Junkrat | Jamison Fawkes, Trans Roadhog | Mako Rutledge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-12 19:57:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9088000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's good to have someone who understands.





	

Wearing a binder while under a hot sun in Australia was not the most comfortable experience ever, Junkrat could tell you that. He had never been a fan of the cold, but since those feelings started to come to him more and more constantly and he didn’t feel like he had a choice but to wear that damn thing over his chest as much as his body allowed him to, and he now wished it was winter more often.

Or better yet, he wished he could get rid of those annoying good-for-nothing lumps in his chest already. Then the summer would be just graceful, and they could travel through the desert in the hotness of the south hemisphere while Junkrat sat comfortably on his sidecar without any binders or shirts. He would never wear a shirt ever again. He let out a giddy laugh just from the mere thought.

Roadhog would always tell him to have patience with that. Had it been from any other person an useless advice like that would’ve earned them at least a ‘fuck off’, but coming from Roadhog it was comforting. He knew his bodyguard had to go through the same situation, and seeing how now he was there, by his side, living a dream free of worries about covering up made him believe he could wait. No way to do anything about it before getting to an actual doctor somewhere in the wasteland that was Junkertown. Hog had even said they would actually pay the guy who’d take care of the surgery, no illegal or forced means to get him to work. Just because it was so important.

“When did you get yours Hoggy? How old were ya? Did it hurt?” Junkrat asked, sprawled out in his sidecar.

The motorcycle had stopped, it was much too hot to continue. They had parked next to the remains of what seemed to have been a house once. Those wreckages were more than common around there, and they were a relief for junkers looking for a place to rest, offering shelter from the sun above in the summer. “Get the supplies, get in there. Then we’ll talk.”

Junkrat quickly complied, feeling already anxious to hear more. He got up from the sidecar and stretched, hoping to relieve at least some pressure from his back since the area around his ribs felt constantly sore. He could already feel his skin burning from staying in the open for so long too, and he thought Hog was probably feeling it as well. His binder was making his body feel unnecessarily hotter just like he could tell his bodyguard’s mask was probably doing to his face.

Finally under a roof, their canteens in hand, they sat down leaning against one of the remaining walls of the building. Roadhog took his pig mask off while Junkrat threw some water from his canteen on himself.

 “I was… 20? 21? Something like that”, he took a sip of his water, “felt nothing during it. And after, the pain was nothing I couldn’t handle.”

It was weird to hear Hog speaking without a filter sometimes, his voice was still deep, but also softer and the words felt more… real. Perfect for what they were talking about, Junkrat thought.

“You think I’ll be fine?”

Roadhog hummed in agreement. From what they endured on a daily basis he was sure Junkrat wouldn't have problems with pain, or at least not of the physical kind. He touched his own chest -  scarless, no way to guess it didn’t look like that once – and remembered his early experiences. From the surgeries to the hormones, to his family and loved ones complimenting him on what a handsome man he turned out to be, Mako had many nightmares and regrets haunting him nowadays but none of them came from his transition.

Like Roadhog, Mako's sheer appearance had been enough to keep people away, but unlike with his current persona it didn't use to be a useful feature. It had only hurt his young shy, awkward self to have people either point fingers at him or to dodge their gazes entirely. But the memories of coming out, of learning to accept himself as a guy at that time when he was still so full of self-hatred were now important to Mako. He wishes he could tell past him that he would survive through the dysphoria and that it would be so worth it, wishes he had always known about the time in his life when he would love himself and his body for everything it was.

"I'll be just like you then, huh mate?"

When Roadhog was brought back from his thoughts by his partner's voice, Junkrat was looking at him, understanding, in a way that made him remember how the Rat always seemed to read everything that was on his mind, even when Hog didn't reveal anything about it out loud. "It'll be amazing, won't it? When I get mine? Keep imagining how it'll feel. All the time!".

And then that manic laughter came in, along with the usual mischievous grin that took a hold of Junkrat's face, like if the brightest idea in the world had just hit him. "But it already is kind of amazing, isn't it? A couple of trans blokes raising hell through all of Australia. Makes me crack the biggest smile every time I think about it!"

Looking at it that way, it really did sound good. It was yet another thing Mako would include in his message, that he would have a boyfriend who would understand him, and with whom he would spread disorder and chaos throughout the land while having the time of their lives doing so. Roadhog hooked his arm around his partner's waist and pulled him to his chest and into a bear hug. They were both sweaty and gross, but it was evident neither of them minded, Junkrat laughing even more loudly while he wrapped his own arms around his bodyguard's neck.

"You liked that ya big lug? I love it too! And I really wanted to stay hugging ya all day Hoggie but let me take off my right arm 'nd leg first, and loose the damn binder. The heat is fucking bothering all of my body right now."

They would probably stay there to rest and to cool down, even though they needed to continue their journey soon. Being under a shadow for a while was refreshing, but in the end the sun would always come back once again.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this turned out okay. Most of it was written at 2am because that's when the feelings are at their peak and it was also out of personal experience mostly so sorry for any mistakes.


End file.
